


Rendezvous under the Moonlight

by Codename_Mallory_Grace



Series: various stand-alone Ferdinand/Hubert fics [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A fic within a fic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-War, Time is nebulous so who knows which timeline they are in, but not really, higher rating for implication, play format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codename_Mallory_Grace/pseuds/Codename_Mallory_Grace
Summary: After years of watching the two fools avoid admitting their feelings, Dorothea and Bernadetta write the perfect play to get them to say “I love you” to each other.“Rendezvous under the Moonlight” is their masterpiece and will end the mutual pining Ferdinand and Hubert are too blind to see. Right?





	Rendezvous under the Moonlight

Rendezvous under the Moonlight

By A Lady

WILBUR: A stoic vassal to the emperor with a sharp tongue and equally sharp fangs.

FRIEDRICH: A visiting noble to the emperor who wants to see the empire shine in history. 

...

ACT II SCENE vi

Moonlight shines within the empty chambers within the Monastery. Papers are left scattered on the table tops. Nothing looks too confidential; they are mostly scrap papers the once-occupants drew on to stay awake during long meetings. Some chairs are pushed into the table, but others are still out, as if the people hopped out of their seats and left the room without looking back. At the seat next to the head of the table sits WILBUR lit only by candlelights. Only his frown is visible to the other person in the room — FRIEDRICH. FRIEDRICH stands within the door frame with a steady gaze on WILBUR. The two men are a distance from each other, but FRIEDRICH attempts to step into the chambers, but something stops him.

WILBUR: (without pause in his writing) Do you intended to stare at me all night, or do you have a reason to be up this late?

FRIEDRICH: (flinches, but takes a step forward) No. But I suppose I do have a reason to be here. (looks away from WILBUR's figure and stares at the coat of arms hanging behind the other man) But you probably would not like it.

WILBUR: (sighs, then looks at FREIDRICH properly) Then why are?

FRIEDRICH: (without hesitation) To see you.

(The men sit in silence.)

WILBUR: (beat) Me?

FRIEDRICH: Is that so hard to believe? (Returns his gaze to WILBUR)

WILBUR: Yes.

FRIEDRICH: Why?

WILBUR: Because I (looks away in shame) tried to kill you.(tightens grip around quill) Twice.

FRIEDRICH: You did not know me the first time. (embolden by getting this far, he takes a step forward) And the second time, I recall asking you to do... (stops his advance to hesitate for the right word.) it.

WILBUR: (moreso to himself than FRIEDRICH) Still unforgivable.

FRIEDRICH: (resumes walking towards WILBUR) I forgive you.

WILBUR: (looking at FRIEDRICH directly without flinching) Then you are fool.

FRIEDRICH: (a voice filled with fondness) Call me a fool all you wish. Shout it from the rapports of the monastery, but do not suffer unnecessarily (places a hand on the table next to WILBUR’s. Close but still gives space for the other man to move away if uncomfortable) when I can do something to help.

WILBUR: (glances at FRIEDRICH’s eyes, but they shine too bright, so he looks away) It is not your duty to help me. Focus on gathering support for the emperor. (he shuffles some papers, as if preparing to hand them off.)

FRIEDRICH: But is helping you not also helping the emperor?

WILBUR: No.

FRIEDRICH: (filled with the conviction of a winning war general) Then I will fulfill my duty when it is required. But when I am not doing something for the emperor or empire, I intend to stand by your side. 

WILBUR: With what time? Now, more than ever, (he gestures outward towards the empty seats) we have to maintain our budding alliance. I will not have our hard work be for naught (he glares as if challenging FRIEDRICH to defy him) because you decided to waste time on a shadow.

FRIEDRICH: (with a raised eyebrow) A shadow? You are so (slowly moves his hands closer to WILBUR’s) much more real than that.

WILBUR: If you say I am human, (he snatches his hand away) I will truly evict you from the palace grounds.

FRIEDRICH: True, you are not human, (he moves his hands to WILBUR’s eye level) but you are a being (his hands linger in the air as if scared to touch the other man) with an intelligent mind and who can feel emotions. (settles hand in the air to fidget with his own long braided hair)

WILBUR: (smiles cruelly and in a mocking tone) Some would say that I, and others of my kind, do not possess that ability.

FRIEDRICH: I know you do. Why else would you avoid me so fiercely. From what I recall, we were getting along very well before… (he shifts his eyes around for the most dignified phrase) that second time.

WILBUR: You would not be wrong in saying that, but our relationship will not move any more than just allies working under the emperor.

FRIEDRICH: Do you truly believe we can go back to how things were?

WILBUR: Yes. If we both agree to not meet at night. So please take your leave. (He waves his hands towards the door)

FRIEDRICH: I will not.

WILBUR: Excuse me?

FRIEDRICH: I will not leave this spot until you are honest with me. Whatever changed that night, you feel it too.

WILBUR: (with a roll of his eyes) So presumptuous.

FRIEDRICH: I would not approach you about this if I was not certain. But, (pauses as he stares WILBUR directly in the eyes) contrary of how you have treated me as of late, you do care.

WILBUR: So you claim. Then as you are coming to me about this, what are you feelings about this? (he twists his upper body to finally face FRIEDRICH completely. With a side tilt of his head, he leads against his propped up arm on the table) What is at stake for you to care?

FRIEDRICH: Is it not obvious? (breathlessly) You have taken a significant portion of (places a hand over the left side of his chest) my heart. And soon, maybe all of it.

WILBUR: (raises an eyebrow and a smirk) So you want me to say “I love you”?

FRIEDRICH: Not if you do not mean it. I only want you to not close yourself off at the mere change in our relationship.

WILBUR: What relationship is there that could possibly change?

FRIEDRICH: (with a laugh in his voice and shake of his head) You are very stubborn.

WILBUR: You should have figure that out a long time ago (his voice is slightly lighter) if you purport to hold affection for me.

FRIEDRICH: Oh believe me, (sounding the happiest he has been recently) I have known all along. I have been present in too many meetings with you to not know it.

WILBUR:Then you can see how foolish your so called mission is.

FRIEDRICH: You call it foolishness, but I choose to think of it as hope.

WILBUR: (suddenly annoyed by the other man) What will it take for you to go away right now?

FRIEDRICH: (all lightness disappears and he becomes serious) Make a deal with me.

WILBUR: Deal with a devil? (Twist his head so the candles obscure his features again) Are you sure you want to offer yourself up so freely?

FRIEDRICH: Yes. Though you refuse to tell me and despite what you like to imply, I do have some idea of what I am getting myself into.

WILBUR: Do you, now?

FRIEDRICH: Yes, but knowing you as I do, (takes a deep breath) the bliss of being with you will be worth whatever darkness or misfortunate that you seem to believe will befall us.

WILBUR: (turns his head away) You can not possibly know that it will not.

FRIEDRICH: And you can not know that it will.

WILBUR: Well, what is your deal?

FRIEDRICH: If I succeed in obtaining an alliance Almyra that is favorably with the empire, you, once again, will have nightly tea with me.

WILBUR:That is all? (His head snaps back to face FRIEDRICH. Almost ranting) You will accomplish the last step we need, but not ask for obscene favors? For some impossible task that only the vassal to the empire can do? For some personal favor that would make proper society blush?

FRIEDRICH: Goodness, no! (stuttering as his face reddens) I mean if you want… (his growing blush dies after looking at WILBUR’s unamused glare) Right. Truly, though a more… personal relationship is equally desirable, I only want to make sure that you will be in my life. In any capacity. So, do we have a deal?

WILBUR: (after long moment of quiet) Very well, let us see what a hopeful fool fueled by desire to get bitten by a vampire can do.

FRIEDRICH: I will not disappoint you! (Gives bright smile that WILBUR does not look away this time)

…

After reading the last scene of the last act (Friedrich’s tenacity was well… _rewarded_ in the end) with red cheeks, Ferdinand slams the script close with a shout: “Dorothea, you can’t possibly suggest this play! You know Seteth and Flayn will be in attendance, right? Seteth will stop the play in its track before we even get to the end. ”

“Of course I don’t want to do this play for them,” she says as she pulls out another copy of the cursed script and hands it over to Ferdinand. “This is just a little something for you and Hubie to act out and admit your feelings.”

He tilts his head at her words, “Admit them?”

“YES! For years now you two have been dancing around each other and it’s driving the rest of us crazy when we are with you guys!”

“Oh,” all he says as realization dawns on him. So that is what this is about. Did it really seem like he and Hubert were hopelessly pining for each other?

“Oh? That’s all you have to say?” Dorothea looks ready to hit him with the script.

“Well… I mean…”

“So are you going to tell Hubie you love him?”

“I… uh…”

Using Ferdinand’s hesitation as his cue, Hubert enters the area from behind them, “As if he needs to say it any more than he does.”

“HUBIE!” Dorothea shouts while Ferdinand hides his head into his palms. How much of this did Hubert hear?

But ignoring Ferdinand’s already red face, Hubert just continues on, “Honestly, Dorothea, there is no need to encourage him. I am already plenty aware of how much he loves me.”

A moment of silence passes between as the implication dawns on them.

“Oh my god.” Ferdinand wants to find a ditch and be swallowed up.

“Oh my god!” Dorothea frantically looks between the two men in hopes of a telltale sign of lying. No tells are shown and Hubie’s eyebrows are crossed enough for it to not be a joke.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us, I think I would like to read through this play of yours. Private show, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love theater and plays and I'm so happy to finally write a fic that is pretty much a play. I hope the play format worked well/made sense. 
> 
> Hope you like it and thanks for reading!


End file.
